<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World so Bright by SolarisRasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205795">A World so Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa'>SolarisRasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, Pain, Warlock Marks, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELL<br/>Chronic Pain | Hypothermia | Infection</p><p>Magnus' glamour has uncomfortable consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Malec Hurt/Comfort Anthology</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A World so Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec isn’t proud of how long it takes him to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months and months go by. The days when it should be obvious are lost in the larger pool of time, brushed off as normal hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus is a late sleeper. He’s always preferred evening, he owns a nightclub, he’s immortal and quick to claim having watched enough sunrises to last him a while. Alec doesn’t find it strange that he only seems to see Magnus in the full light of day when work requires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s entirely an accident that the truth becomes clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Late one night they’re sitting with the others on the balcony overlooking Alicante, laughing as Clary relates another story about her art school adventures. Alec is pressed tight to Magnus’ side, holding his hand and running his thumb over Magnus’ wedding ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace is using Clary’s old polaroid camera to snap pictures of the city, fascinated by the thing. Magnus is leaning heavily on Alec, quieter than usual. He’s been drained the last few days, the bright summer days have seen him running everywhere as families need last minute ward work before they travel or assorted magical help as they take advantage of the nice days to clean out dark corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec is worried about him, but knows rest is the real cure. It doesn’t stop him from watching him closer today though, especially at the way he winces with every flash from Jace’s camera adventures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It becomes very obvious how much it bothers him when Jace whirls around and starts snapping pictures of all of them talking. Magnus winces with every bright flash and shoves his face into Alec’s neck, his muscles going tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec glares at Jace and his parabatai mouths an apology before setting the camera down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus doesn’t relax though, just stays pressed against Alec and his breathing is rough. The worry spikes when Alec feels a wet spot growing on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat and when the others all turn to him and see how uncomfortable Magnus looks, coupled with Alec’s expression, they get the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we stay the night?” Jace asks, casual and with the tone of someone who expects a yes. Alec appreciates the effort, he knows they were all planning on heading back to New York but Jace can see that Magnus is in no shape to make a portal and they’re not keen on using Clary’s runes after...well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nods and Simon jumps in, “We can find our way to bed, you and Magnus have been working hard, you should get some sleep. Like, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon is still really, really bad at being subtle but Alec will take the out, even as Magnus seems to brace himself to sit back, like he’s going to try and rejoin the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec fakes a yawn, “I am really tired. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoops his arm under Magnus, ignoring the way his husband protests with a suspiciously thick voice, and bids the others goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In their bedroom Alec leaves the light off and lays Magnus down, carefully undressing him in the dark. Neither of them speak as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he carefully removes Magnus’ makeup and lays beside him Magnus speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec just hums. He takes Magnus’ hand and asks, softly, “Is it your eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighs in the dark and opens burning yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Constantly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec lets that one sit in the air, stomach clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighs and closes them again, “Glamour covers them almost constantly. It’s like having a film between me and the world a lot of the time, a filter that makes it a little hazy to see. I don’t notice it always but the trade off is that my real eyes don’t dilate correctly and I take in too much light nearly constantly. It’s resulted in chronic headaches and eye fatigue. Sunlight makes it worse and bright flashes, like Jace’s photos are incredibly painful even when I’m not already hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec lifts Magnus hand to his lips and speaks so he’s brushing his warm skin, “Can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Magnus smile ruefully, “No. I need to pick up a darker tint for my sunglasses. I’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighs, “Used to hurting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus hums again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll stop glamouring your eyes at home? At least when it’s just us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try. It’s habit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remind you.” Alec promises, swearing to make sure he keeps the blinds closed and the lights low too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Magnus whispers and Alec can hear how worn he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Alec murmurs, folding Magnus into his arms and kissing his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not proud of how long it’s taken him to notice, but now he’ll do everything he can to ease the ache.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>